


My Fair (Boss) Lady

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mob Boss Sansa, Organized Crime, Ray needs to relax, Short Chapters, mentions of murder and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Michael wanted to sell his business, Sansa Stark wanted to buy it.It seemed like a match made in Heaven.Ray just wanted to know how he ended up working for her.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Raymond Smith
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I need professional help. But… Well… We all knew this was going to happen. I mean, Charlie Hunnam as a proper librarian-type? My ovaries couldn’t handle it.
> 
> SPOILERS FROM “THE GENTLEMEN”!!!

The first time Raymond saw Lady Sansa Stark it was at The Ritz for afternoon tea.

Sansa’s sister -Arya - was Rosalind’s client and had mentioned a business proposition for Michael. The boss hadn’t really wanted this meeting at the time, but since their deal with Matthew hadn’t gone through, Michael found himself curious, so they agreed to meet.

Lady Stark was there when they arrived, sipping gently from her tea, a man sitting to her right. Ray knew who he was; Theon Greyjoy. Famous playboy, had had a bad time once he got involved with cocaine and the Boltons. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing there.

The table to their left had some interesting characters, all people that Ray had at least heard of: Brienne Tarth, The Hound, Arya Stark herself and Jon Snow. Lady Stark had brought her people to this meeting.

Michael took a seat, there were a few moments of pleasantries, before Lady Stark decided to get into business.

“I understand you want to sell.” She told him directly. “I’m interested in buying.”

Michael arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were in the business.”

“I have my eye in the future. We all know in a few years it’ll become legal.” She told him, daintily putting her cup down.

“Visionary of you.” Michael commented somewhat dryly.

“And you solved your situation with the Russians, so there are no problems left.” She shrugged. “I’m willing to pay the 400 million you asked of your dear friend Matthew, and keep your whole personnel employed. Plus, I’d like to keep you as a silent partner, getting a share of the profit until it all turns legal. Let’s say… 15 percent, until it gets legalized.”

Michael and Ray exchanged looks. “That’s generous of you.”

“I do have one condition for all of that, of course.” She told him simply.

“That being?”

“You take care of the Boltons for me.”

Michael snorted a laughter. “Well, that’s quite a catch, isn’t it, sweetheart? The Boltons?”

“I can’t be directly involved with them. It’s bad for my image.”

“Then you shouldn’t walk around with a junkie that belongs to them.” Michael indicated Theon with his head.

Theon froze, and Ray could hear the silence that fell on the table where her people were waiting. Lady Stark calmly cleaned the corner of her mouth with a napkin, then put it down and leaned forward.

Only then Ray and Michael heard the gun cocking. “You call Theon a junkie one more time, I’ll shoot in the knee here… “ She told him softly. “My sister Arya will slit your librarian’s throat…” She indicated Ray with her head. “And the others can take care of the rest of your people.”

Michael didn’t seem concerned. “And you get what? A war?”

She leaned in further, and Ray couldn’t see it, but he imagined she was pressing the gun more into Michael’s knee. “Haven’t you heard, Mr. Pearson? I don’t mind wars at all.”


	2. 2

"Lady Stark.”

She didn’t turn to him, merely glanced over her shoulder. “Yes?”

“Present from Mr. Pearson.” Ray told her simply.

She finally turned to look at him, and Ray was admired -all over again -at how young and powerful she looked. She was a work of art, a properly raised British flower who was about to become the boss.

“Is that so?”

He indicated the trunk his men had brought in. Sansa approached it curiously, and then opened the lid. Ramsay Bolton’s lifeless body was crammed inside it.

“I hope he’s not leaking anything.” She told him. “This carpet is expensive.”

Ray sighed. “He isn’t leaking.” He told her dryly.

“Good. I like people that are efficient.” She indicated another trunk with her chin. “That one is for your boss. Money and the contract is in it.”

Contract. They had a contract for weed now.

“Is that a Louis Vuitton trunk?” Bunny asked, clearly admired.

“Yes.” Sansa gave him a smile. “It’s a present for Rosalind.”

“How kind.” Ray spoke flatly.

“Oh and gentlemen?” She called once they were about to leave. “Since your boss is about to retire to look at ducks paddling in ponds… If you consider you need new job opportunities, I did tell him I’d keep his whole staff employed. That means you too.”

Ray gave her a wary look. “Why would you do that? We’ve worked for him too long, how would you know you could trust us?”

“Don’t worry about that. I don’t trust anyone these days.”


	3. 3

“This is the last one.” Ray told Sansa as they entered the container.

“I can see you’re happy about it.” Sansa commented easily.

“We’ve been all over checking those.” He reminded her.

“You didn’t have to come.” She pointed out.

He indicated the stairs, so she could go down first. “I’m the one who knows these places.” He threw back.

“Aren’t you pure sunshine today?” Sansa murmured amusedly.

“You two are disgusting.” Arya called from behind them. “Stop pulling her pigtails, Smith.”

“I beg your pardon?” He looked affronted.

“I see you.” Arya warned him.

“Arya.” Sansa chided her sister, but she was clearly finding this funny. “Let’s not make Mr. Smith uncomfortable. He’s one of us now.”

Arya gave him another warning look.

“So I’m one of you?” He asked Sansa, his voice lower.

If one was to look at her, they might think she was a socialite browsing on an expensive boutique. It was so odd to see her around so much weed.

“You’re here, aren’t you?”, was Sansa’s cryptic answer.

“I thought you didn’t trust anyone.” He threw her words back at her.

Sansa stopped and turned to look him right in the eye. “So you want me to trust you.” It wasn’t a question.

Ray sputtered for a minute, before clearing his throat. “It’d be better for my work if you did.”

She smirked at him. “Then show me I can trust you.”

“How?”

“Use your creativity.”


	4. 4

Ray looked around the party and wondered what exactly he should be doing there.

The Starks were a powerful family, and -as many rich families tended to do -they hosted charity events throughout the year for one cause or another.

This event was in favor of something something environment, and it was a bit less formal than the balls and galas. There was decent enough music and the food was fine. The booze was incredible.

Lady Stark had given interviews, talked to people and made herself the perfect hostess. Ray wondered where she got that much energy.

“Have you drunk something, Ray, darling?”

He gave Margaery a polite nod. “I have, Miss Tyrell.”

“What do you think of the party?” She asked, clearly intent on engaging him.

“It’s very nice.”

“A man of few words…” She laughed gracefully. “How’s working going? It must be quite a change for you.”

He cleared his throat. “Work is work. Lady Stark is very organized and easy to work for.”

“You’re lucky to be getting here now, if this is what you think.” Margaery gave him a cryptic smile.

“What do you mean?” He asked, curious despite himself.

“Aren’t you supposed to be well-informed?” Margaery asked him. “You should know the answer to that.”

“There were only rumors. Nobody knows anything for a fact.”

“She does.” Margaery indicated Sansa with her head. “And by the way you look at her…” She hummed. “You should start asking the right questions, darling.”


	5. 5

“You’ve got to keep those boys of yours out of trouble, Coach.”

“Yes, Yer Ladyship. I’m trying, but those little…” The rest of his sentence was a grumble.

Sansa laughed. “Stop calling me like this. How many times have I told you? It’s Sansa.”

“You’re too kind, Sansa.”

“Well, do you need anything else for the gym?”

“No. You’ve given us plenty.”

“You do good work with those kids, Coach. I want you to keep doing it. Get them out of the streets. But for god’s sake, no more trouble with drugs and guns.”

“How does she know Coach?” Ray, who’d been observing the whole cozy conversation from a distance, asked Ernie.

“Funny story.” Ernie offered. “Her baby brother ran from home few years back. Coach found ‘im. He wouldn’t tell his name, so we called ‘im Grey and Coach adopted the boy. Lady Stark thinks she owes Coach for it, but he won’t take it.”

“So she helps with the gym.” Ray concluded.

“Yeah. Never asked a thing in exchange. Not one single job.” Ernie was giving her a look. “A real lady. And really…” He trailed off when he realized Ray was glaring at him. “Look at you, all jealous. Is she your lady?”

Ray sputtered. “Don’t be ridiculous. She’s my boss.”

“Oh… So that’s how you like it?”


	6. 6

“Lady Stark?” Ray called as he ventured further into the house.

Brienne had told him Sansa was in the kitchen, but he didn’t expect to find her baking -apron and all.

“Good morning, Ray.” She called to him, her eyes on her task.

“What are you doing?” He asked before he could stop himself.

“Baking. Lemon cakes.”

Ray looked around the kitchen. “Don’t you have people for that?”

“I do.” She confirmed, moving the batter to the pan. “But this is a family recipe, with a secret ingredient. My mother would be very disappointed if I shared it with someone just because I’m too lazy to make it myself.”

Ray almost pointed out that her mother couldn’t be disappointed, since she was dead. But he wasn’t an arsehole. “So you bake?”

“Yes.” She moved the pan to the oven. “It’s a great way to keep myself grounded.”

“You bake, you help Coach, you sell weed…” He sighed. “What else do you do?”

She finally looked straight at him, a smile on her lips. “Why so curious?”

Ray cleared his throat, pushed his glasses back over his nose. “It’s my job.”

“Right.” She drawled. “Well, this will be finished in 30 minutes. Tell me what you came here for, and I might let you try one.”

He had to fight back a smile.

Ray did not like that he had to fight back a smile.


	7. 7

Brienne had ordered Ray, Dave and Bunny to keep close to Lady Stark.

Ray knew quite well they weren’t her first choice, but Theon was shot and on his way to the hospital -with Jon going along and protesting all the way, while Arya and the Hound were already checking the area, looking for more threats, so Brienne needed to be there. There was cleaning up to do.

Ray told Bunny to make sure Lady Stark’s room was safe, only then moved her in. Dave found him a first-aid kit, and Ray told both men to keep their eyes on the door. The only people allowed in were Brienne, Arya and the Hound.

Ray watched as Sansa walked to the bar cart on the corner of the room. The beautiful -backless -white dress she’d worn for the party -the one that almost took his breath away when he’d seen it -was ruined. It was torn in places, dirty and it had blood on it.

Jon was furious by the attack; having people waiting outside the gates of the Stark’s house was unacceptable. The Hound had used an impressive string of ‘cunts’ and ‘fucks’ to express his displeasure. It’d been quite the firefight, and they were all -mostly -fine.

Lady Star seemed fine, but when she picked up the decanter to serve herself a drink, her hands shook so much she had to put it back down.

“Take a seat.” Ray told her. “I’ll serve you.”

It was a testament of how not okay she was that she did exactly that.

Ray served her a generous dose of whiskey and gave her the glass. She took it to her mouth and drank half of it in one go.

Ray got the first-aid kit and kneeled in front of her. “Let me check you.”

“There’s no need.” She sighed.

“Yes, there is.”

She gave him one long look, drained her glass and gave it to him. Ray put the glass on the ground and pushed her hair back. One of the goons had grabbed her by the hair and pushed her to the ground, put a gun to her head. If it weren’t for Arya being really fast…

“I’m fine.” She huffed, trying to push his hand back.

“Clearly.” He said dryly.

He cleaned the scraps on her face in silence, feeling her eyes on him the whole time, but she never said a thing. Then he looked after her hands -skinned from the fall.

He was eyeing the skirt of her dress. “Your legs?” He asked after clearing his throat.

She chuckled a bit, before pulling the skirt up. Her legs were more skinned, from being dragged across the rough pavement.

If they weren’t all dead already, Ray would kill them all. He still would. As soon as he found out who was responsible.

“My dress is ruined.” She murmured plainly.

“It’s a shame.” He commented, his voice low, as he cleaned her calf. “It was a pretty dress.”

“Was it?” She asked.

“Yes.” He looked up at her. “You looked really pretty tonight.”

She gave him a weak smile, and her eyes started getting full of tears. “I…” She hid her face with her hands, her shoulders sagging tiredly.

Ray touched her elbow. “You’re fine. We’re here. You’re safe.”

She lunged at him, the chair pushed noisily back as she threw her arms around his neck. She sobbed and he held her; her perfume mixed with the smell of gunpowder.

Someone had to die for what happened that night. Ray would make sure it happened soon, and that it’d be painful.


	8. 8

As it turned out, Sansa knew exactly who’d ordered those men -who turned out to be hired guns -to kill her.

“Cersei Lannister?” Ray repeated in shock. “As the former Prime Minister's daughter?”

“She was also married to another Prime Minister.” Arya pointed out unnecessarily.

“Yes, her.” Sansa confirmed. “She hates me, likes to blame for her son’s overdose.”

Bunny arched an eyebrow. “Did you…?”

“No.” Sansa said immediately. “I think she just wants someone to blame for the death of her precious little prince.” She snorted.

“But trying to kill you?” Ray pressed.

“It’s not the first time.” Jon grumbled. He was even frownier since the attack. “This was just the most daring attempt.”

“She’s getting desperate.” Brienne concluded.

“She’s lost her mind.” Sansa concluded with a sigh. “We can’t just kill her; we can’t afford the attention it’d bring.”

“Yeah, and the bitch knows it.” Arya snarled.

“We’ll find a solution.” Sansa assured them all. “Prepare me a car. I’ll go visit Theon at the hospital.”

They all left, but Ray stayed behind.

“Can I help you, Mr. Smith?” Sansa asked, a soft smile on her lips.

“It’s not my place to say so…” He started, making her arch an eyebrow at him. “But maybe you shouldn’t go.”

“You’re right. It’s not your place to say it.” She told him, a bit of a warning tone to her voice. “Theon’s a very good friend, and I’ll see him.” She leaned against her desk.

Ray wasn’t amused. “Fine, Lady Stark.”

She crossed her arms and gave him a look. “Someone is grumpy today.”

He walked up to her. “There are valid concerns about your safety.”

“I won’t let Cersei make me scared of even going out. If I do that, she won already.”

Ray pressed his lips together, clearly trying to keep his cool. “Fine.”

“How kind of you.” She told him dryly.

“It’s just…” He was so pissed off. “Just last night you were crying…”

“And now I’m not anymore.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Now I’m fine. You’re here, remember?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, I am.”

Sansa smirked. “Come on, librarian.” She pulled gently at his tie. “Give us a smile.”

Ray snorted in disbelief, but his lips were moving on their own, turning up. Sansa smiled back at him, her hands closing around his tie more securely.

And Ray just lost his mind for a minute. In high heels Sansa was as tall as he was, and one step got him so close…

He leaned in and she tipped her head up a bit and…

When his lips brushed hers, the whole situation came crashing down on him. Ray took a hasty step back, and Sansa let her hand fall.

“I’m sorry, Lady Stark.” He cleared his throat, pushed his glass back on his nose, pulled at his jacket. “That was highly inappropriate."

Sansa was in silence for a long minute, then sighed. “If that’s how you feel…”

It wasn’t, but he knew his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was close ;)


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> A friend from Tumblr let me know I ate a chapter here, so I'm fixing it now.
> 
> This is the correct chapter 9.

“Not you, mate.” Coach grumbled.

Ray scoffed. “I thought our relationship was better than this.”

Coach was not amused.

“I need a favor.” Ray admitted.

“No more favors.” Coach denied immediately. “You don’t even work for Pearson anymore.”

“You don’t understand.” Ray hurried to say. “It’s not for him. It’s Lady Stark.”

That stopped all of Coach’s protests immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“She needs help.”

***

“Come in.” Sansa called.

“Yer Ladyship.”

“Coach.” Sansa turned to him with a big smile. “How can I help you?”

He cleared his throat. “Today I’m the one helping you.” He told her, hands stuffed on his pockets.

“What?” She asked confused.

“Ray told me about Cersei Lannister.”

“He did what?”

“Now, the lad is just worried about you.” Coach hurried to say.

Sansa snorted. “He has an odd way of showing it.” She murmured.

Coach looked at her, understanding dawning on him.Then he shook his head. “I don’t wanna know.” He decided. “Listen, Sansa…”

She gave him a look, because she knew well enough he was only calling her Sansa to soften her up. “He explained to me what happened. And I understand you.”

“So?”

“You don’t need to get involved. I’ll deal with it.”

“No.” She refused immediately. “You can’t get your boys…”

“Not the lads. Just me.” Coach assured her.

“No!” She insisted. “I can’t ask you to do this.”

“You ain’t asking.” He pointed out. “Besides… You know I’ve done this before.”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“Lass, I’m telling you: I’m doing it.”

She took a deep breath in. “I’m going to kill Ray for taking this to you.”

“Go easy on the lad.” He asked. “He just wants to protect you.”

“Yes, but kissing me is too much for him.” She grumbled bitterly.

“Yeah… No. I don’t wanna hear it.”


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fix this, because I forgot to post the previous chapter.
> 
> Sorry about it.
> 
> The previous one is the correct 9th chapter and this is actually the 10th.

Ray was leaving his report on Sansa’s desk -because, yes, he had to do those occasionally -when she entered her office and closed the door behind herself.

“An overdose?” She asked dryly.

He cleared his throat, pushed the glasses back up his nose. “It seems the apple doesn’t fall that far from the three after all.”

She snorted. “How did Coach manage it?” She wanted to know.

Ray shrugged. “I didn’t ask.” He admitted. “It’s better this way.”

“Fair enough.” She conceded. “So Cersei is dead, problem solved.”

He pressed his lips together. “Not exactly.”

That caught Sansa by surprise. “What do you mean?”

“We have one problem solved.” He conceded. “But there’s one pending.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Is there?”

He took his glasses off and put them on her desk. “It’s not exactly a problem.” He explained. “It’s more of a situation.” Ray also took of his jacket and put it on the table.

“A situation…” Sansa drawled, clearly amused. “What type of situation exactly?”

“You see…” He started coming towards her. “I’ve made a mistake. I should’ve kissed you.” He confessed, once he was right in front of her.

“Really?” She hummed. “How do you plan on fixing that?”

Ray stood there, a breath away from her, his eyes locked on hers. “Do I have permission to fix it?” He asked.

“You do.” Sansa whispered to him.

“Fine.” He put his hands on her waist and picked her up, sitting her down on the console table that was close by.

“Ray!” She gasped in surprise. The table was narrow and she had to press her back to the wall not to slip off of it.

He stepped in between her legs and laid his hands down on the table, caging her in. “Any complaints so far, boss?”

Sansa chuckled, and raised her hand, touching his bottom lip with her finger. “Only one.”

Ray captured her hands and pressed them against the wall, holding her captive. He pressed his body against hers, his chest to hers and kissed her.

He kissed her so slowly, Sansa felt she was melting. He stole sweet kisses, before nibbling on her lower lip, until she gasped, opening her mouth to him. Even then, when his tongue teased hers, he kept it slow. However, it wasn’t an innocent kiss; not at all.

He might be kissing her like he had all the time in the world, but it was a deep and filthy kiss. It stole her breath way.

She had no idea how long they’d kissed like that, until he finally let go of her hands. Sansa threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body tightly against his. Ray’s hands landed on her ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts.

Then he slid them lower -waist, hips -until he grabbed her ass and pulled her hips flush against his. Sansa moaned against his mouth, her legs closing like a vice around his waist, pressing against hi…

Someone knocked on the door. “Sansa.” It was Jon. “I need to talk to you.”

They pulled away, both completely breathless. “One minute.” She called, without taking her eyes from Ray. “We’ll finish this talk later.”

He cupped her face and gave her one last lingering kiss. “Whatever you say, boss.”


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened... I've posted this on tumblr a long time ago, but I forgot to post it here for some reason...
> 
> Sorry about that.

Jon brought some unpleasant news that night: the media was salivating over Cersei’s story -expected - and had decided to dig up her past. That made everyone remember Sansa had been almost a part of the family.

They were all in front of the gates trying to get a statement, or something from Sansa. Margaery -who dealt with PR for Sansa -was working on something, while she told her boss to not say a word before she did.

Ray had to leave for the night -he wasn’t that disappointed -and then he’d worked the whole day -without seeing Sansa, which started to bother him -and only at night he managed to get back to Winterfell; only to find Sansa absent -fine, now he was really irritated.

He decided to wait just a bit.

She might be busy.

She might not want to talk to him.

She might…

The door opened and Sansa walked in. He shot up from the couch where he’d been sitting. “Lady Stark.” He straightened his back.

“Hello, Ray.” Brienne was there too. “Brienne, tell everyone I don’t want to be bothered for the rest of the night.”

“Only emergencies?” Brienne checked.

“Somebody better be dying.”

Brienne nodded at her boss, then at Ray and left.

They were alone.

“Sansa, I…”

“Sit.” She commanded.

“I beg your pardon?” Ray asked, caught by surprise.

“Sit.” She ordered once again, such a fierce look in her eyes, that Ray felt a sudden rush of…

Oh. He sat down immediately.

Sansa walked up to him, pulled her skirt up and straddled him quite unceremoniously.

Ray had to wonder if he wasn’t dreaming.

“My Lady.” He put his hands on her waist, only to have her pushing them away.

“No touching for you.” She informed him.

He cleared his throat. “No?”

She started undoing the knot of his tie. “Only later, and only if you’re really good.” She carelessly threw the tie behind herself. “Can you be really good?”

“My Lady…” He grinned at her. “I’m at your service.”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end.  
> Just a fluff chapter to let you all know how happy Sansa and Ray are ;)

“What’s going on here?”

“I beg your pardon?” Sansa raised her head from the papers in front of her.

“He’s really close.” Arya commented. “More than normal.”

Ray, who was right behind Sansa, cleared his throat. “I’m working.” 

“No… You’re sleeping with my sister.”

Ray spluttered and Sansa chuckled. “Yes, he is. Can we move on?”

“Fucking finally.” Arya grumbled. “I thought you two would be tiptoeing the line forever.”

“I’m glad we have your approval.” Sansa grinned at her sister.

“He’s decent.” Arya shrugged.

Sansa chuckled and Ray looked beyond peeved by the whole thing.

“What?” Sansa asked, an amused grin on her lips once Arya left.

“Decent?” Ray protested.

“That’s what she said.”

He frowned at her. “What do you say?”

Sansa stretched her arm and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to her. “I think you’re really good.” Her grin became wicked. “Like a good boy.”

Ray flushed. “Miss Stark…”

“Yes?”

“Permission to take a break?”

She laughed. “Granted.”

He pulled her up from her chair and picked her up on a bridal carry, carrying her to the “parlor” where they wouldn’t be bothered.

He sat her down on the armchair and kneeled in front of her. “Remember the last time we were in this position?” He asked.

Sansa cupped his face. “Yes, it was when I knew I could trust you with my life.”

“Yeah… I think I fell in love that night.” He confessed.

Sansa grinned at him. “Then you took your time admitting it.”

He rolled his eyes. “Right… But it also left an image on my mind.”

“Really?”

“You know I like the fact that you’re the boss, right?”

“I did notice a certain enthusiasm towards the term.”

He dropped a kiss to her right knee. “That said, boss…” He kissed her other knee. “Can I carry on?”

Sansa arched an eyebrow. “I like where your mind is.”

He pushed her legs gently apart, his hand caressing her inner thigh. “So you’re gonna love where my mouth is going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @madamebaggio

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)




End file.
